The Steeds of Middle Earth
by Spirit of the Dragon907
Summary: This is just a light and easy collection of stories from the horses that were present during the War of the Ring. Each chapter is a different horse and their journeys throughout Middle Earth. Enjoy! The story is better than the summary - promise!


**Well this is the first story about the little darling that is Bill the Pony, each chapter is dedicated to a different horse so if there are any horses in particular that you want in it do tell! Even ones with minor parts I don't mind! :D and remember I reviews make the world go round so don't be shy!**

* * *

"_Go with words of guard and guiding on you," he said. "You are a wise beast, and have learned much in Rivendell. Make your ways to places where you can find grass, and so come in time to Elrond's house, or wherever you wish to go"_

Those words were the last I heard from the beings that had saved me from my former wretched owner, Bill Ferny. I shudder at thought of that horrid man. My years with him were not worth remembering but were too deeply etched in my mind to forget. Every crack of the whip, every kick and punishment cut its way into my mind and my beaten heart. I didn't know what warmth was, didn't understand the term 'full', I didn't even know what grass tasted like. There was no happiness in my life and I had assumed it that happiness was a thing of fantasy and dreams.

As I lay in the rain tied cruelly to a fence, to tight to lie down comfortably and sleep, I resulted in merely lying against the splintered fence, trying to relax and forget about the cold rain hammering down on me like tiny little knives slicing at me in every given direction. It was then I saw a group of five heading towards my master's shack, one was as tall as the master but the other four were small, too small to be men but to mature looking to be boys. They looked over at me for a moment, no doubt to scold or sneer at, perhaps throw rocks at. It was custom of the master to charge people to 'take their anger out on the little blither' by throwing things at me... unfortunately, many did and the master got a good bounty for it. But I was used to it. Turing away from me and heading towards the shack, the tallest of the five knocked on the door loudly. A groggy curse could be heard from inside and a light came on. The master opened the door. He had obviously been woken from his sleep and was shooting daggers at the five, 'What do you want Barliman Butterbur? Can't ye see I'm sleepin'?' he yelled in an unsavoury voice that I knew only too well. I couldn't hear what this Barilman Butterbur said, he didn't shout like the master and I was too exhausted to try and listen. I saw the master look over at me with disgust clouding his features and I whimpered silently to myself. I didn't like being noticed by him.

'That animal? Why the heck would you want that thing? The only thing he's good for is a good beating after a bad day!'

Still I couldn't hear what the other man said but by what the master was saying I assumed it was about me, which caught my attention.

After about five minutes of heated conversation, the master stomped towards me and I backed away as much as I could neighing in fear, throwing my head back,

'Would you shut up, you stupid beast!' Removing the rope that had me tied he pulled me painfully to the five who were still standing at the shack, stoic except for one of the little ones, his face had a look of pure terror and pity as I came closer.

'Well here ye go, but as I said, ye made a mistake payin' twelve silver pieces for this runt, as I said, only good for a beatin'' and with that he handed the rope over to the little ones and slammed the door in our faces.

'Sam, you look after him would you? He's in a terrible state but with a bit of love he should be grand.' Said one of the small ones to another, the one who looked pitiful when he saw me. Handing the rope to him, the other turned and walked away. The little one, Sam, stayed a bit longer and raised a hand. I flinched, waiting for a strike but when I felt a soft pat on my neck I looked up, the small one was patting me, no one ever did that before. It felt nice, 'Now don't you worry Bill, Same here is goin' to look after you. You'll be right as rain, don't you worry.' He said soothingly as he began to lead me away gently, only giving a small tug to show what direction to go in. this was different, strange, it didn't hurt to be lead, but wasn't it supposed to?

'Don't you worry Bill, Sam's here, Sam's goin' to look after you.' He repeated as if trying to reassure me. Strangely, I was...

My life went up from there, Sam kept his promise and kept me safe, he groomed me and fed me food I could actually eat and he bought me a cover so that I wouldn't get cold at night. I was... happy, for once in my life I knew what it was like to be loved and seen as a friend and not just some stupid animal. No one ever raised a hand to me and there wasn't a whip in sight. Gradually I regained strength and felt great. But we had a long trek to go, master Sam said, we had to get to a place called Rivendell, where 'elves' lived. I wasn't sure about what they were but some nights, when Sam and I couldn't sleep he would tell me about them. I wanted to answer but being a horse, I couldn't so I resided to whinnies and neighs hoping he understood. I think he did. I gladly carried supplies, thanks to my new-found strength and everything was going really well, that was, until the leader Frodo, was hurt. He was pierced with a blade in the shoulder and I heard the man, Strider , someone I didn't really trust because Sam didn't trust him completely, saying that it was a Morgal blade. I didn't know what that meant for Frodo but I knew it had upset Sam terribly so kneeling down next to Frodo's injured form; I neighed at Sam, nudging Frodo with my muzzle and trying to get him on top of my back. Sensing what I was trying to do, the others helped him on me. He wasn't that heavy, he was only small after all and I took it upon myself to look for the best route so as not to jostle him as much. I sniffed around and knocked things around with me hooves, trying to get the best, if not shortest path to Rivendell.

When the she-elf appeared and took Frodo from me, I stayed with Sam as he grew more and more upset at Frodo being taken from the group what with those nasty black-riders coming after us. We kept going, going as best as we could, the little ones taking turns on my back. I didn't mind, I wanted them to be safe and warm. When we arrived in Rivendell, I understood what Sam had meant, the elves were amazing, and they could understand me! They talked to me and I could feel myself getting even stronger. They gave me special food and it was divine! I spent as much time as I could with Sam when he wasn't with Frodo and I sometimes tried to sneak in to see him too, but a horse in a corridor is kind of hard not to miss so I was led out again whether it was by Strider or his elf friend, Legolas. Legolas talked to me a lot as well and he seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say and told me of his home and how much I would like it there. He even promised that one day, I could come with Sam and the others.

When the quest to destroy the One Ring was decided, I felt a sadness creep upon me, Sam was going to leave me behind and I'd have to go back to the old master. But Sam surprised me by arguing the point that I should go too. It was decided that I would be a pack animal during the quest which was fine with me, as long as I didn't have to be separated from my friends.

The road to Mordor was treacherous but I held strong, the mountains and blizzards were rough on my skin but I only cared about protecting the little ones. I used my body as a shield to protect them from the worst of the cold. As Legolas walked by, I wished again that I could walk on top of the snow. Horses legs were the most important thing to them and with mine lodged under tonnes of snow, I felt as if I was missing part of myself. After much turmoil we had no choice but to go through the Mines of Moria. Once there though, the nine started talking amongst themselves. After a few minutes, they turned to me. Sadly, Sam walked over to me, followed by Aragorn and Gandalf.

Confused, I looked at Sam as Aragorn started taking the goods from my back and Gandalf removed my reins, 'The Mines are no place for a pony...' said Aragorn.

Tears welled in Sam's eyes as he hugged my neck, 'Goodbye Bill, be safe.' He said tearfully.

I looked at Sam in sadness, I had to leave? But no, I had to look after the little ones.

Gandalf came into my vision and I looked at him,

"Go with words of guard and guiding on you," he said. "You are a wise beast, and have learned much in Rivendell. Make your ways to places where you can find grass, and so come in time to Elrond's house, or wherever you wish to go"

I whinnied softly and nudged Sam, I wasn't going anywhere. But then, a monstrous beast jumped out of the lake, tentacles and slime everywhere. I panicked and reared in fear. Neighing for the others to get inside, I watched as the doors to the mines were pulled in on them. Sam. Looking back at the beast, I neighed and ran. There was nothing else I could do.

For weeks I travelled, looking for some sort of familiarity when I came across a young girl wandering the woods by herself. Noticing a rogue orc coming towards her I neighed in anger and charged at the foul beast. Catching it unawares I struck it with my head in the back, there was a sickening crack as it's spine broke and it fell to the ground limp and unmoving. Looking back at the girl, I whinnied and walked over to her, 'Are you a Mearas? I've heard they are the bravest of all horses.'

Shocked I shook my head, 'Well I think you are,' she said in the young, innocent voice of a child.

Kneeling down beside her, she hopped on my back and told me where to go. A Mearas? Me? I don't think so. She led me to a small farm where her and her family looked after me for a time, but after a few months I realised that I needed to get somewhere that the Fellowship could find. Leaving with a heavy heart in the dead of night, I made my way back to the one place I despised above all else, Bree. There, I wandered the woods for another few weeks until I saw a familiar group of four little ones. Knowing who they were immediately, I bounded out of the trees to them. Shocked at my sudden appearance, Sam was the first to recognise me, 'Bill! It's you! You survived! I thought the Watcher from the Water had gotten you for sure!' Sam ran and hugged my neck and I felt at home again, with friends. The others came and patted me on the neck affectionately.

But then I heard a dreadful sound, 'Is that that wretched animal back again? This time I'm goin' to kill it once and for all!' the old master appeared but now, I wasn't scared, I had my friends and nothing was going to stop me being with them. Snorting, I turned on the old master and with a great force I kicked him right in the chest. He fell to the ground dazed and disoriented and I whinnied my enjoyment at seeing the man who had pushed me down every moment of my life, sitting in front of me like the cowardly little ferret that he was.

I returned to the Shire with the hobbits and lived a peaceful and fulfilling life from there, I carried Sam and Rosie on their wedding day and I carried Sam to the Grey Haven to say goodbye to Frodo. I guess those years of pain and suffering were worth it if I got the life I have now. I guess happiness can be found in even the smallest places, even as small as a hobbit!

* * *

**So what did you think? Should I continue this story? I wasn't sure of the response it would get so I'd like to hear if you think I should continue, thanks! :D**


End file.
